My Birthday
by Miinami
Summary: Kejutan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya sungguh membuat Sakura harus mengelus dada kencang-kencang. Namun Sakura tetap merasa bahagia atas ulang tahunnya yang sekarang. Warning! One Shot. Special for Sakura Haruno Birthday!


_My Birthday_

_Naruto disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by: Mila Savers_

_T_

_Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno_

_Warning!_

_AU, Kiss Scene, Typo, Romance, One Shot, etc._

_._

_._

_Special for Birthday Sakura Haruno_

_28 March_

_._

_._

_My Birthday_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading…_

_._

_._

Mentari baru saja muncul dari arah timur, tampak malu-malu untuk menampakkan wujudnya yang senantiasa menyinari bumi. Kota Konoha, kota yang tentram dan damai. Pagi ini, orang-orang memulai aktifitas mereka, entah untuk berbelanja, lari pagi, atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan

Lain halnya dengan pemuda berambut raven mencuat kebelakang yang sedang terduduk dihalaman rumahnya. Pemuda yang kini telah memakai seragam khas Konoha Internasional School itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu –terlihat dari ekspresinya yang serius. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya, berkali-kali dia menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya. Tak lama, pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri dan menyambar tas sekolahnya

"Aku berangkat buu" ucapnya setengah berteriak

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan Sasuke!"

Sasuke –pemuda raven itu melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya yang berada dikomplek Uchiha. Dia berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya, terlalu malas untuk sekolah hari Sabtu. Karna pertama, hari sabtu adalah hari yang dibencinya. Kedua, ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya.

Dan, yang sedari-tadi difikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara membuat _surprise_ untuk kekasih _pink_nya itu? Sedangkan dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang romantis. Dia –Sasuke– tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu kecewa dihari ulangtahunnya. Jadi? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ah, lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas panjang

oOo

"HOI _TEMEEEE_!"

Teriakan melengking namun terdengar berat menggema dilorong koridor yang masih sepi. Maklum, ini masih sangat pagi jadi hanya ada beberapa murid yang sudah datang saat ini. Termasuk Sasuke

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kebelakang –tepatnya kearah pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "Jangan berteriak _Dobe_!" Sasuke heran, padahal ini masih pagi tapi tetap saja sahabatnya yang satu ini tak pernah kekurangan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu

Pemuda pirang itu tampak mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah "Kau tak lupakan _Teme_? Ini hari ulang tahun Sakura-_chaann_!"

Sasuke menggangguk "Aku tahu _Dobe_" benar hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya. Haruno Sakura, gadis bermata _emerald_ dan mempunyai rambut merah muda yang langka.

Naruto sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya "Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto –pemuda berambut _blonde_

Itu dia masalahnya

Uchiha Sasuke tampak diam seribu bahasa, dia bingung apa yang harus dia beri untuk Sakura. Dia ingin membahagiakan Sakura, tapi tak tahu caranya. Namun Naruto tampaknya susah mempunyai rencana –terlihat dari cengiran kudanya yang terlihat cerah

"Hehe. Aku tahu rencana yang _spesial _untuk _surprise _Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Apa?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran _khas_ Namikaze Naruto

"Begini…"

oOo

Gadis berambut merah muda tampak berjalan ditengah keramaian orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Gadis itu menggunakan seragam sailor khas KIS. Jika dilihat dari dekat ekspresi gadis itu tampak cerah, sangat cerah malah. Sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya tampak keheranan, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Tapi tentu saja dihiraukan oleh Sakura –gadis berambut merah muda itu

Dia berjalan riang dan sesekali bersenandung merdu, tak sabar rasanya untuk segera sampai kesekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Terutama kekasihnya tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke siapa lagi?

Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, sedetik kemudian dia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera sampai kesekolah.

oOo

Sakura menatap bangunan megah yang kini bediri didepannya dengan mata berbinar, yang membuat bola mata _emerald_nya membulat lucu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kedalam menapaki jalan semen yang mulus. Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-C dan orang yang dicarinya kini hanya satu –

"Sasuke-_kuuunn_!"

-Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Seketika _onyx_ miliknya melebar saat melihat gadis _pink_ yang sedang menuju kearahnya dengan melambaikan tangan. Tidak, ini bukan waktunya tersenyum dan mencium keningnya seperti biasa. Ini saatnya menjalankan _rencana_ yang diusulkan oleh Naruto

Hati Sakura mencelos saat Sasuke tak menghiraukannya dan malah berjalan santai membelakanginnya, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Tidak seperti biasanya

"Tungguu! Sasuke-_kuunn_!"

Saat ini Sakura sudah berada disisi kanan Sasuke, menyamai langkah kaki kekasihnya yang besar-besar "Haahh~ kau kenapa sih Sasuke_-kun_?" alis Sakura mengkerut dengan ekspresi i_nnocent_

"Hn"

Dan akhirnya hanya dua huruf satu kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipis Uchiha bungsu ini

Selama perjalanan menuju kekelas Sakura terus-menerus mengoceh dan menggerutu tak jelas sedangkan pemuda raven disebelahnya tampak acuh dan tak memperdulikannya

"Oh iya! Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke melirik sedikit kearah Sakura "Kau tahu tidak hari apa sekarang?"

_DEG!_

Sasuke terdiam, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda itu tampak tenang dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian membuangnya "Hari sabtu" jawaban singkat Sasuke sukses membuat kedua sudut bibir Sakura melengkung turun

Sasuke ini lupa atau bagaimana sih?

"Bukan Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri "Hari ini adalah tanggal 28 Maret dan hari ul-"

"Aku lupa ada janji dengan Naruto" potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya "Aku duluan"

_Eh?_

Sakura diam seribu bahasa ditempatnya berdiri. Menatap punggung tegap kekasihnya yang kian lama kian menjauh. Sungguh aneh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini? Sungguh dingin, cuek, dan juga terlihat malas bertemu dengannya?

_DEG!_

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak! Mungkin Sasuke memang sedang ada perlu dengan Naruto, ya mungkin.. ah sudahlah!

"Lebih baik aku segera mencari, Ino!" seru Sakura semangat kemudian berbalik arah jalan dan berlari kecil

oOo

"Inooooooo!"

Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal memanggilnya. Ino –gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik dan mendapati sahabat _pink_nya tengah berlari kearahnya

Ah ya! Ino harus mulai menjalani _rencana_ yang diusulkan oleh Naruto tadi pagi!

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino datar dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak kalah datar dengan ucapannya

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tumben sekali Ino yang terkenal dengan kecerewetannya ini bicara datar seperti ini "Kau kenapa Ino?"

Kini giliran Ino yang mengernyitkan dahinya sarkartis "Aku baik-baik saja" Ino menghela nafas sesaat "Aku pergi dulu ada urusan. Sampai jumpa" ucapnya kemudian berbalik tanpa melirik kearah Sakura sedikitpun

_Eh?_

Ada apa dengan Ino juga?

Tak lama, bel masuk berbunyi dengan kencang diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Sakura melirik kearah jam tangannya yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ternyata memang sudah siang, berarti dirinya mencari Ino sudah cukup lama. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan tak karuan

oOo

Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa, hanya saja suasananya yang berbeda. Sakura merasa, suasana dikelas tidak seperti biasanya. Semua murid seperti sedang memandang sinis kearahnya. Sakura melihat penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah, tak ada yang salah. Lantas? Kenapa? Sasuke juga, dia diam saja sedari tadi. Memang Sakura dan Sasuke itu tidak satu meja, karna disini mejanya hanya berukuran satu orang. Tapi Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang jelas-jelas duduk didepannya

Ulang tahunnya kali ini benar-benar membuat sial. Ah, Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan aura mengerikan dari arah belakangnya, tepatnya Ten-ten dan kawan-kawannya duduk

_TENG.. TONG.. TENG.._

Sakura menghela nafas lega, akhirnya istirahat. Semua murid tampak memasang wajah gembira, akhirnya pelajaran guru yang paling membosankan itu selesai. Anko_-sensei_ membereskan peralatannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua muridnya dan berjalan keluar kelas

Sakura terdiam, sungguh canggung saat ini rasanya dia mencoba untuk berbicara, hingga akhirnya Sakura hanya mampu diam dimejanya sambil bertompang dagu sesekali iseng meniup poninya yang menjuntai. Bosan, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang

Sakura sebenarnya sangat ingin menyapa Sasuke dan yang lainnya, namun sepertinya mereka sangat tidak ingin diganggu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan mata _emerald_nya bertubrukan dengan mata _lavender_ milik Hinata. Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu tampak gelagapan. Ah, kekasih Uzumaki Naruto ini memang pemalu. Sakura tersenyum, Hinata juga ikut tersenyum. Akhirnya keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan

oOo

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 18 menit yang lalu. Jam dipergelangan tangan kirinyapun sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih duapuluh lima menit. Namun Sakura masih enggan meninggalkan mejanya, _emerald_nya menerawang jauh kearah luar jendela. Sungguh! Sakura merasa orang asing dikelas ini! Dari pertama masuk hingga bubar sekolah, tak ada satupun murid yang menyapanya.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Jika dilihat dari penampilan Sakura hari ini sepertinya tak ada yang salah, tak ada yang mencolok, dan aneh pula. Tapi kenapa dengan mereka? Aahh! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Sakura berdenyut. Sasuke juga, sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan sekolah. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, dkk

Mereka itu mencoba untuk menjauhinya atau bagaimana sih? Jika ini menyangkut ulang tahunnya sungguh ini tidak lucu!

Sakura menyambar tas sekolahnya dengan perasaan yang menggeruar bingung sekaligus kesal. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai dan melangkah meninggalkan sekolah yang rasanya sudah seperti penjara saja hari ini

Ah sial~

oOo

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan kearah rumahnya, Ibu dan Ayahnya hari ini sedang berada diSuna. Pasti suasana dirumah tak jauh berbeda dari sekolah. Sepi, sunyi, dan membosankan pastinya. Sakura berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah. Berbeda dengan langkahnya yang pagi hari, penuh semangat, ceria, dan bahagia. Sekarang? Bingung, kesal, bosan.

Tak lama. Sakura sudah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya. Tangan mulusnya mengambil kunci yang disimpan didalam pot bunga disebelah pintu masuk –tempat Sakura biasa menyimpan kunci rumahnya jika orang tuanya sedang tak berada dirumah

Ulang tahunnya yang kali ini sungguh membuatnya bosan

Sakura mulai memasukki rumahnya, sepatu sekolahnya dia simpan dirak sepatu. Bunyi derap langkah kaki menggema saat telapak kakinya bertubrukan dengan lantai rumahnya yang dingin. Kini tujuan utama Sakura adalah kamarnya, Sakura sudah sangat ingin menidurkan dirinya yang lelah. Sakura memasukki kamarnya yang bercat _pink _pucat. Dan melemparkan tas selempangnya kesembarangan arah. Berniat ingin kekamar mandi namun seketika niatnya itu terhenti saat melihat ada secarik kertas berwarna putih diatas meja belajarnya

"Hm? Kertas apa ini?"

Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. _Emerald_nya membaca kata demi kata yang tertera diatas kertas itu. Dan seketika kelopak matanyanya membulat sempurna. Apa-apaan ini?! Surat ancaman? Dikertas itu tertulis begini

_Sasuke sedang dalam bahaya. Jika kau ingin dia selamat, selamatkan dia disini kalau kau memang mencintainya. Jika tidak, maka besok kau tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Selamanya._

_Kutunggu kau dibukit dekat stasiun Konoha sebelum jam sebelas malam!_

Tubuh Sakura bergetar dan air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Sasuke diculik? Atau disandra? Ah! Kesialannya hari ini benar-benar _double_! Bagaimana ini? Sasuke sedang dalam bahaya! Tidak! Sakura tak boleh diam saja!

Dengan cepat Sakura mengganti baju sekolahnya dengan celana _jeans_ panjang dan jaket _levis_ sedangkan dalamnya dia memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan. Sakura melirik kearah jam dindingnya sudah pukul delapan malam! Ah sial! Dan bukit didekat stasiun Konoha itukan bisa terbilang jauh! Jika tak cepat maka tamatlah sudah

Sakura menggeram, tak ingin buang-buang waktu. Gadis _pink_ itu segera meninggalkan rumahnya dan berlari menuju tempat Sasuke berada sekarang

oOo

Sakura terus berlari. Mengabaikan puluhan mata yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Rambutnya yang lupa ia ikat berterbangan bebas saat dia berlari. Wajah cantiknya kini sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat, nafasnya tampak terputus-putus, kakinya juga sudah mulai pegal. Ingin menyewa taksi tapi sialnya dia lupa membawa uang

"SIAL!"

Teriak Sakura melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Orang-orang yang mendengarnyapun seketika menjelit kaget dan mendecih kesal, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura yang kini tengah menungging sambil memegang kedua lututnya. Kenapa kesialannya hari ini sungguh membuatnya kesal setengah mati sih?

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan berlari lagi. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya dan mendecak kesal.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura dapat sampai diatas bukit yang dikatakan didalam surat. Dia –Sakura tersenyum lega dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Disini sangat gelap, membuatnya takut

"SASUKEE!"

Sakura berlari kedepan sambil terus mencari-cari Sasuke

"SASUKEE! KAU DIMANA?!"

Hati Sakura mencelos saat mendengar teriakan dari arah dalam sebuah gubuk yang berada didepannya. Dan teriakan ini, sangat dikenalnya. Ini suara Sasuke!

"Tidak!" air mata kembali berkumpul dibawah kelopak matanya "Sasuke.." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari secepat mungkin kedalam gubuk. Membuka paksa pintu gubuk itu dengan tendangannya. Sebagai ketua Karate kekuatan Sakura itu tak bisa dianggap remeh walaupun dia seorang gadis

"SASUKEEE!"

"Sakura.. tolong aku!"

_DEG!_

Suara Sasuke terdengar lagi, namun kali ini seperti sedang menahan kesakitan

"AARRRGHH! SAKIITT!"

"TIDAAAK! SASUKEE!"

Sakura berlari dan tatapannya kini terfokus pada sebuah pintu didepannya. Seketika amarah Sakura memuncak dengan kesal dia menendang pintu itu dan menerobos masuk kedalam. Ruangan gelap yang sangat pengap tanpa pasokan udara yang cukup. _Emerald_nya berkeliaran mencari sosok yang sangat disayanginya. Dan,

_DEG!_

_Tes_

Setetes air mata sukses lolos dari kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat pandangannya kosong seketika saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tidak! Bahkan sangat dicintainya kini sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Wajah tampannya kini terlihat pucat dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Seragam sekolahnya yang sobek tak karuan, darah dimana-mana. Perlahan Sakura mendekati pemuda yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa ini dengan perasaan kalut. Tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar merosot kebawah

"Sasuke-_kun_.."

Tangan putihnya terulur membelai halus rambut raven kekasihnya "Hiks.. Sasuke-_kun_" isakan memilukan terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura yang semakin lama menjadi sebuah jeritan "INI BAHKAN BELUM JAM SEBELAS! TAPI KENAPA KAU MENGHABISI SASUKE SIALAN!"

Cukup sudah..

hatinya sakit, teramat sakit.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Sasuke? Kenapa…

Dia ini benar-benar bukan kekasih yang dapat menolongnya saat susah

Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah tak bernyawa

Diotaknya terlintas kenangan-kenangannya bersama pemuda ini. Saat dirinya marah dan dibujuk oleh Sasuke, saat dia sedih Sasuke datang mengiburnya, saat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu istirahat diatas atap sekolah, saat mereka berciuman dihari tahun baru. Semuanya terasa memilukan

"Hiks.. SASUKE-_KUUNNN!_"

Tak perduli matanya akan sembab nanti, tak perduli dimana dirinya sekarang, tak perduli jam berapa sekarang. Sakura menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk Sasuke yang masih tergeletak. Hingga akhirnya lampu menyala

_KLIK_

"SURPRISEEE!"

Sakura kembali mendongkakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara banyak orang yang berteriak. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat teman-temannya sedang berada didepannya. Disana ada Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ten-ten, Neji, dan yang terakhir.. Sasuke yang membawa kue

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura-_chaaann_!"

"Ka –kalian.." Sakura menatap kebawah dan betapa _shock_nya dia saat melihat apa yang dia peluk sebuah –robot? Namun sangat persis dengan wujud asli Sasuke! Sakura kembali menatap satu persatu temannya "KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAAN" teriak Sakura lalu berlari kearah luar gubuk. Teman-temannya kaget dan segera berlari menyusul Sakura

"Tunggu Sakura!"

"Hei!"

Sungguh! Surprise yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal!

Mereka!

Berani-beraninya membohongi Sakura!

"Tunggu Sakura!"

_GREB!_

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang menarik tangannya. Emosinya kini benar-benar diubun-ubun! Dia kesal benar-benar kesal. "Hiks.. kalian tega sekali membohongiku.." Sakura berkata lirih dan sukses membuat semua orang disana terdiam "Kalian fikir.. dengan berbuat seperti ini dapat membuatku bahagia?"

Semuanya terdiam. Apalagi Naruto

"KALIAN FIKIR! MEMBUAT REKAYASA SASUKE MENINGGAL ITU MENYENANGKAN HAH?!" Teriak Sakura tanpa bisa dicegah "KALIAN MEMBUATKU BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI ORANG GILA KALIAN TAHU? KALIAN.. hiks.."

_Greb_

"Sudah cukup" Sasuke dengan cepat menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya "Maafkan kami. Kami tak bermaksud membuatmu begini. Sakura.." Sakura mencoba berontak dalam pelukkan Sasuke namun tak membuat pemuda itu goyah "Aku.. benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan ini padamu.. maafkan aku"

Perlahan perlawanan Sakura berkurang, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk berontak sekarang. Sakura paham, dan dia mengerti maksud dari teman-temannya berbuat seperti ini. Tapi ini, sudah kelewat batas.

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukkannya dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kelopak mata kekasihnya menggunakan jempolnya "Maafkan aku. Sakura" Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan sukses membuat semua yang berada disana bersiul menggoda

Yah. Walau tak bisa Sakura pungkiri, dalam hatinya dia merasa senang. Sangat senang, Sasuke masih hidup. Dan itu artinya, Sakura masih dapat bersama-sama dengan Sasuke

"Jangan menangis lagi ya?"

Sakura mengganguk dan memeluk Sasuke erat "Ku kira kau benar-benar mati.."

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu" tak perduli Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura terus berpelukkan "Ekspresimu saat menangis tadi benar-benar lucu kau tahu?"

Sakura mendongkak dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini sedang tertawa kecil. Semburat merah tipis tampak jelas dikedua pipi putih Sakura "Be –berisik!"

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum lembut sekali "Terimakasih kau sudah mencintaiku Sakura" Sakura ikut tersenyum dan menggangguk

"EHEM!"

Deheman keras sukses membuat momen romantis tadi buyar seketika. Kiba dengan wajah _innocent_nya menggidikkan bahu saat Sasuke melirik sinis kearahnya "Apa?"

Ino maju mendekati Sakura yang kini sedang menatap jengkel kearahnya "Hehe. Maafkan aku _forehead_~ ini semua karena ide Naruto!"

"Benar! Ini ide Naruto"

"Iya tuh! Dasar"

"Ah berisik sekali"

Semua orang yang disana menunjuk Naruto dan menyalahkannya. –karna memang dia sih _biang kerok_nya

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan _horror_ "Na.. ru.. to.." Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat Sakura mendekat kearahnya "Kau!"

_BUG!_

Naruto sukses terjungkal kebelakang dengan sudut bibirnya yang membiru "_Go –Gomen _Sakura-_chaann_!" mohon Naruto sambil berlutut dibawah Sakura yang kini berlancak pinggang didepannya "Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu _shock _sumpaahhh"

Sakura menghela nafas temannya yang satu ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing. "Ah sudahlah! Ini semua sudah terjadi.. jadi? Mau bagaimana lagi" ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan tawa dan membuat semua teman-temannya mendesah lega. Takut Sakura mengamuk lagi –karna jika Sakura sedang marah jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatinya

"A –anoo. Sakura-_chan _sudah tak marah lagi. Jadi.. bagaimana kalau kita merayakan ulang tahun Sakura-_chan_ ditempat lain?" Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara

Semuanya tampak setuju sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklaah! Ayo kita kekedai ramen Ichirakuu!"

"Jangan Naruto!"

"Ck! Dasar bodoh"

"Heiii ayo Sasuke Sakuraaa!" Ajak ten-ten sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih tediam ditempatnya. Sasuke memberi kode agar mereka duluan, dan Ten-ten mengerti itu

Sasuke menyeringai dan menarik Sakura agar mendekat kearahnya"Kau disini dulu nona."

"Sa –Sasuke-kun.."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menyerang Sakura dengan ciuman mautnya. Melumat permukaan bibir Sakura yang sedikit dingin dan memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil. Sedangkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura agar gadis itu tak menjauh

"Ngh~ Sasuke-_kun_"

Selang beberapa lama Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan meraup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, paru-parunya terasa kosong saat ini "Hari ini aku menginap dirumahmu.."

_Eh?_

"Ayah dan ibumu hari ini sedang tak ada dirumahkan?" bisik Sasuke diakhiri dengan tawanya saat melihat Sakura yang memucat "Kita bisa bersenang-senang Sakura.."

Yeah. Entah apa arti ucapan Sasuke barusan, tapi yang pasti ulang tahun Sakura kali ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan yang menyakitkan sekaligus mengharukan..

.

.

.

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

HAI HAI #lambaikan tangan kekamera. Mila bawa _fic_ baru niiihh.. ini khusus Mila buat untuk ulang tahun Sakura 28 mareettt #kibarin bendera foto Sakura. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAKURA-_CHAN_! MAKIN LONGLAST SAMA SASUKE-_KUN_ SEMOGA PAIRING SASUSAKU AKAN TERUS BERJAYA SEPANJANG MASA!. Maafkan Mila yaaa~ kalau _fic_ ini jauh dari kata s_empurna_ dan _feel_nya gak kerasa ya? _Gomen_ T.T Mila udah usaha susah payah untuk membuat _fic _ini.. dan semoga para _readers_ senang membacanya yaaa XD

Oh ya, soal _fic_ Crazy Love. Tenang aja _readers_ sedang proses pembuatan kok :D aku lagi mikirin masalah yang bakal ditanggung Sakura dan Sasuke dan masalahnya adalahh…

Rahasia XD #dibogemmentah

Maaf-maaf tapi tenang aja bukan masalah yang rumit koo~ Cuma yah sekedar itulah *apaansih. Okelah! Tanpa basa basi lagi Mila undur diri yaa. Sampai ketemu di_fic_ berikutnyaaa~

RnR?


End file.
